Kiss the Girl (Bugs version)
Later that evening, Danny and Minnie rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Danny still didn’t kiss Minnie out of love. So now, Danny close to one day remaining. Nearby, Mowgli, Pudge, and Daffy watched from a safe distance. "Move over," Mowgli whispered. "Move your big feathers." "Mowgli and I can't see a thing." added Pudge, whispering. Daffy looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." he said, "Only one day left, and that cat ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He flew up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering some bluebirds who were enjoying Danny and Minnie being together. "Stand back." said the duck. After clearing his throat, Daffy started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, Danny and Minnie continued their ride in the boat. Danny heard Daffy's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Minnie saw Daffy singing above them and felt embarrassed. Daffy winked at the female black mouse, but she did not feel comfortable at all with the duck's singing she just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Bugs was also on the boat and, he didn’t like Daffy's singing either. Bugs was covering his ears and glaring at Daffy. "Jeez, man," said the rabbit, rolling his eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Daffy and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Bugs got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with several ducks and turtles. He held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, the turtles flipped on their backs, allowing the ducks to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the rabbit said, as he directed towards some crickets. "Winds. . . ." Bugs said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Bugs finished, and he began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Bugs started singing. Bugs Bunny: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Danny perked up a bit at the mention of Bugs' words. Minnie looked around, and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Bugs and became worried. Bugs: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Bugs whispered the last line into the male orange cat's ear before he flew away. Danny quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Minnie just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Bugs resumed his singing with the ducks and turtles now joining him. Bugs: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Danny looked at the female black mouse, who was playing with with her tail. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Bugs: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Bugs' choir continued to grow with the addition of Bambi, Thumper, and Flower. Bugs: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Minnie leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Danny would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Danny pulled back. Bugs, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Bugs: (spoken) Sing with me now. Some frogs, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Bugs and Frogs: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Minnie placed her hand on her face in boredom. Frogs: Sha la la la la la Bugs came in, surrounded by Mr. and Mrs. Quail and the Great Prince of the Forest, and sang for the frogs. Bugs: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Danny spoke to Minnie. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Sophie?" Minnie pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Danny laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Dorothy?" Minnie shook her head no. "Lucy?" "Minnie. Her name is Minnie." Bugs whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Minnie?" the male orange cat responded to the voice, but the female black mouse across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Minnie?" Danny asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Minnie grabbed his hand and nodded more. "Well, that's kinda pretty." the male orange cat smiled. He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers and he placed his other hand on top of hers. "OK," said Danny. "Minnie." Satisfied that he now knew her name, Danny resumed in staring at her. By now, Danny stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as two opossums pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Bugs: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Bugs appeared from underwater while singing his verse. A group of small field mice jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Bugs: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, a large group of tadpoles, including a frog, a field mouse, a river otter, and a turtle, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Bugs. Bugs and Forest Animals: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Fireflies were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Danny and Minnie's faces as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Danny could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Bugs and Forest Animals: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Mr. and Mrs. Quail and Mr. and Mrs. Mole were singing the song, As Bambi, Thumper, and Flower were dancing and singing, Daffy flew right in front of them and cut them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his beak to shut him up, and they resumed singing. Bambi, Thumper, and Flower: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) A group of tadpoles, Mowgli, and Pudge tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Danny and Minnie stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Bugs and Forest Animals: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Danny and Minnie started slowly moving towards each other. Some frogs whispered. Bugs and Forest Animals: Kiss the girl Some quails chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Bugs and Forest Animals: You wanna kiss the girl Some frogs on a turtle, Bambi, Thumper, and Flower puckered their lips. Bugs and Forest Animals: You've gotta kiss the girl Thumper's sisters waited anxiously for the two to kiss as Bugs grabbed Daffy's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Bugs: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Bugs slapped himself in the face with his palm and groaned in frustration, and Daffy's beak fell open as the birds squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. The frogs and tadpoles retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Danny called, lifting Minnie up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Romance Category:Song Fic Category:Songs